In a Summoners Eyes
by DeuxEx
Summary: A story of Summoner Yuna during her pilgramage. This is my first Fanfic so please R&R! Chapter 2 and 3 up! Sorry for the long wait for those who read this story!
1. Prolouge

In a Summoners Eyes

This is my first fanfic and enjoy!

DisclaimerI do not own FFX

This is a novelization of FFX but in Yuna's point of view and it is not the exact same as how I think I played FFX.

Prologue

_9 years ago (age 7)_

_I wake up in a town of chaos and destruction. I look outside to see a giant monster about the size of the house stomping towards Besaid. I see her lying on the bed. I shake her awake,_

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Lulu!" I scream at her as she blinks open her eyes._

'_What is up dearest Yuna?" Lulu asks. I point toward the window and she looks out. Her skin becomes pale as the finest lace the cloth maker makes. She pushes me in her own bed and pulls out a moogle doll and a shiny bangle from a mahogany chest._

"_Stay here Yuna! Do not move!" she ordered me._

"_But..." I started to protest_

"_NO! Stay here Yuna! I don't want you hurt" and she stomped out the door with moogle and bangle in hand. Once she left, I sneaked up to the window and looked out. Wakka was there with her with a blitzball in hand. I saw them fight the giant beast. This made me think about my father. My father was a kind man and used to play with me a lot. He was a high summoner and defeated Sin, a giant monster who destroyed our towns and cities for using forbidden machina. As a summoner, he brought peace to Spira. Thinking about my father... I suddenly want to be a summoner... Well, I had enough guardians for I have Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. Good enough. A smile crept up to my face as the monster disappeared in an explosion of pyreflies. Lulu came in and said, _

"_It was sinspawn. We don't think that we can hold them up for a long ti-... Why are you smiling?"_

_I laughed and as hopped onto a nearby chair I said,_

"_I wish to be a summoner."_

This prologue is pretty short (sorry) and probably all of the other chapters might be this short too. Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R please


	2. Temple of YevonBesaid

Chapter 1:Temple of Yevon-Besaid

Disclaimer:I do notown Final Fantasy 10

Hi! Thank you Celestial Aurorra for reviewing the prologue! I will do my best to make this story a great one! For those who skipped the prologue please read it if you don't know the characters.

And now chapter 1...

Present (Age 17)

Today is the day. What day you ask? The day I become a summoner of course. I leaped out of bed to realize that Lulu is all ready gone. I dressed into my summoner's kimono and grabbed my staff. Many summoners use staves to summon and I'm one of them. I ran out to the Besaid Temple entrance to see my guardians waiting outside for me. Except Wakka was gone…

"Lulu, where's Wakka?" I asked

"He is out at the beach coaching Blitzball. We must go without him. Yuna, Kimahri, are you ready?" She said.

We both nodded and we entered the Besaid Temple. The temple was dim with statues of previous summoners and there they are… My father, Lord Braska and Lord Zaon, the first summoner to defeat Sin. We arrived at the stone steps of leading to the Cloister of Trials. I turned around and asked,

"Guardians are you ready?" with a wide smile on my face.

They nodded once and walked up the steps with me. A temple priest greeted me and opened the door.

We went down some steps to find a door with a Glyph Sphere in it. Kimahri tried to grab the sphere but a glyph appeared on his hand and he pulled away.

"Kimahri cannot grab spheres. Yuna try." He said.

I nodded and placed a hand on the sphere. The sphere popped out and I had it in my hand. We walked along a hallway lit with glyphs until I saw a sphere shaped recess.

"Lulu, should I place the Glyph Sphere in this recess?" I asked.

"It is your choice Yuna. Try it." Lulu answered.

I placed the sphere in and the wall slid up and I saw a small chamber behind where the wall was. On the far wall of the chamber, a purple Destruction Sphere was placed in another recess. I stepped away from the chamber and on the wall behind me a large glyph was glowing brightly. I gently tapped the glyph and the wall disappeared to reveal another chamber appeared. On the far wall of the chamber, a turquoise Besaid Sphere was shining brightly. I grabbed the Besaid Sphere and walked around with it hoping to find a recess.

"Yuna, try that pedestal. It has a small recess in it." Suggested Lulu pointing to a blue stone pedestal on a far wall. I walked toward the pedestal and placed the Besaid Sphere in it. The wall behind the pedestal shone a blinding white light. I instinctively covered my eyes. Kimahri tapped my shoulder and said,

"Light over Yuna. Yuna can look now."

"Oh," I said taking my hands off my eyes, "Thank you Kimahri."

"Yuna, do you wish to return to the Destruction Sphere?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

We walked over to the Destruction Sphere and I took it. From here, I returned to thechamber where the Besaid Sphere was and placed it there. A treasure chest appeared at my feet. I opened it to find a rod. I took the rod and we returned to the pedestal. Kimahri pushedthe pedestalacross the floor. Suddenly, the pedestal sunk into the floor and a lift appeared. The lift was an orange colored glyph that activated once someone steps on it. My guardians and I stepped on the lift and we were taken to a lower level under the Cloister. On the far wall, was a shield shaped door. I signaled my guardians to stop once we reached the door.

"I will come back once the Fayth answers me." I said and took a deep breath and prayed at the door. The door slid open as I entered a very small chamber. In the center of the chamber, there was a statue of a giant bird-like beast with an ethereal dome over it. I set my staff on the ground and prayed. The dome started glowing and a figure floated from the statue and dove toward my chest. I started to feel hazy and my vision was blurry.

"You are now a summoner," said a voice in my head, "I have entrusted you with an aeon. His name is Valefor." Then I fainted onto the cold stone floor.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R!


	3. Him

In a Summoners Eyes

Hi! This is a very short chapter but the 3rd chapter comes with this as a package! R&R don't forget!

Disclaimer: I want to own FFX/Square Enix but I don't.

Chapter 2: _Him_

Ugh… Did I just pass out? I wonder… Where am I? I look down to and see the Fayth. Oh. Now I know where I am. I am in the Chamber of the Fayth and I must have passed out after I obtained… uh…hmm… Oh! Valefor! Yes Valefor. Ok. I tried to stand up but my legs felt like a Blitzball filled with water. I placed a hand on a wall and stood up. I slowly walked toward the entrance and tapped a glyph on the wall with my other hand. I door opened and I fell forward. Kimahri caught my fall and I quickly tried to stand up. I swung my hair back and smiled to my guardians but one person caught my eye. He was blonde and had blue eyes and looked about my age. Who was he and why did Lulu allow him to be here and why is he here anyways? I tried not to look at him and I said,

"I did it. I have become a summoner."

Ok! That was chapter 2! R&R!


	4. Voyage

In a Summoners Eyes

R&R and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: Voyage

We walked out of the chamber and walked through the door. I did my best to avoid the boy and I hid between Wakka and Kimahri. No one spoke until we reached Besaid village square. The village square isn't impressive and it was more of a circle than a square. Actually, it **was** a circle. The circle was filled with soft sand from the shores of Besaid and the edges were made of stone. Villagers crowded near the square to celebrate the birth of a new summoner. People watched me as I stepped onto the sand, step by step. Once I was in the middle, I started summoning. With staff in hand, I spread my arms out wide. 4 green marbles with a tiny ember burning in them spun around me and flew into the sky. I took a different stance now with my legs apart and my body turned to the side. A purplish-orange glyph appeared at my feet. The glyph was circular and 4 other small glyphs surrounded it. From the 4 small glyphs, a beam of violet light reached into the heavens. The sky shined a bright white and a large bird flew down. It landed right next to me and the sand showered on the villagers. I could see a faint smile on Lulu and a nod of appraisal from Wakka. Valefor was a beautiful creature. Yellow, red, orange, gold, pink, and white feathers covered his body. His crimson beak shone like copper and his white eyes seemed to burn a hole in my eyes. It had 6 hooks on his breast and a long golden chain with a small golden medallion hung from one of them. Valefor cooed and I seemed to have understood. It said,

"Pet me, Yuna."

I was surprised that Valefor knew my name but without saying anything I smiled at him and lightly stroke him on the head. Then I patted his head once and he flew away. Lulu ran up to me and embraced me.

"You did a great job Yuna. I am proud of you. Your father would have been proud of you." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Lulu." I replied as Lulu let go of me. She placed a hand of my arm and her purple bangle glistened in the brilliant sun.

We talked for some time and a few crusaders lit a fire in the square and everyone socialized. Villagers surrounded me while Lulu was speaking to Kimahri. The blonde boy was speaking with Wakka and they seemed to be talking about Blitzball. I spoke with the villagers and they asked me many questions. The one asked most frequently is,

"Why are you a summoner?" and I answer,

"I am a summoner because I wish to defeat Sin like my father."

Hours later the villagers decided to go to bed and they left. I was ready to go to bed as well until the blond boy came along. He said,

"Hi."

I looked at him and I asked,

"Hello. What is your name?"

"Tidus." he replied.

"Hello Tidus. My name is-" I started to say.

"Yuna!" said Wakka, "It's getting late, ya? Let's go to bed!"

"Oh…OK! Bye Tidus." I said and I ran over to Lulu's hut.

"Yuna, I want you brush, store, wear, and sleep." Lulu said, "Tomorrows a long day."

"Ok Lulu." I said as I took a pink toothbrush from the brush rack and applied "Spirafresh" toothpaste on it. I took a Water Sphere from under my pillow and stepped outside and I brushed.

8:03 AM Besaid-S.S. Liki Port

I came out from the temple because there were gifts I bought from an acolyte. I stashed them in a large suitcase and Wakka asked,

"What's up with the suitcase? We're not going on a pleasure ride ya?"

"They are gifts for the temples." I replied.

"Wakka is right Yuna. The temples are to pray to and I don't think they need gifts…" Lulu said.

"Ok…" I said and set the suitcase down and walked out of Besaid with my guardians. Tidus followed us but I don't know why. He wasn't even a guardian. The first step from the Besaid gate resulted in a fiend battle. A small dingo, a four-legged orange furred animal, and a condor, a blue-furred flying animal attacked us. Wakka and Tidus went out to fight. Lulu told me not to fight yet so I watched. Wakka spoke to Tidus about how to fight and then suddenly, a water flan bounced into action. Lulu gently tapped me and went out to fight. Tidus then sliced the dingo, Wakka hit the condor down and Lulu eliminated the water flan with a single Thunder spell. Then there were no fiend encounters until we reached an ancient structure. We all prayed at the structure and continued along the path. We reached an area that Besaidians call the Waterfall Zone. Suddenly a blue furred-wait… Kimahri! Kimahri jumped on Tidus and Tidus drew his sword. Kimahri used his spear and stabbed Tidus. Tidus stumbled at the surprise attack and I saw that Kimahri drew first blood. Tidus used a skill next that made wispy blue smoke rise around him and white sparkles fell on him.

"That is the skill "Cheer"," said Lulu.

"Ah! I knew that!" I said.

In the short 2 seconds that we were talking, Tidus activated his Overdrive Gauge. How did I know that? The weapon flashes red a few times when Overdrive is ready.

"SPIRAL CUT!" exclaimed Tidus. He jumped up into the air and did a few cartwheels and sliced Kimahri. Kimahri was well damaged at that time and his spear shined bright red. He used his "Ronso Rage" Overdrive on Tidus.

"Jump!" Kimahri said as he jumped up into the air and fell on Tidus with his spear cutting him.

"Ooh! That's got to hurt!" whispered Wakka. Tidus slashed at Kimahri and the cut was deep.

"Stop Kimahri, that is enough," said Lulu as she calmly walked away. Tidus and Kimahri stopped fighting and I used a Cure spell on both of them. We were almost at the special area in Besaid called The Foliage until a Garuda swooped at us! Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu ran in front of the Garuda.

"A flyer! Wakka that's your department!" said Tidus,

"Uh…umm…Let me show you what our summoner can do!" said Wakka. Tidus signaled me to come and I switched places with him. I summoned Valefor and Valefor hit the Garuda with its giant claws. The Garuda tried to dodge it but fumbled and got hit by Valefor. The Garuda flew right up and used it's "Sonic Wings" ability. Valefor was hit but he just dusted off his wings and his claws shone red. I exclaimed to Valefor,

"Valefor, Overdrive!" His claws stopped flashing and he inhaled a deep breath. Next, he exhaled a destructive beam at the ground under Garuda. The beam made an indent in the earth and suddenly, the beam exploded and the Garuda died.

"Dismiss!" I told Valefor and he flew off. We walked in The Foliage and the beach was in view.

We hurried over to the beach and a boat was waiting for us. Children and their parents were crying. Some children gave me trinkets, items, gil, and one of them gave me a beautiful ring. The ship's name was painted on the side of the boat.

"S.S. Liki…" I read and Lulu gently pushed me toward the boat. Once we all boarded, the people waved good-bye and my pilgrimage began.

How do you like this chapter? Sorry for the long wait! R&R please!


End file.
